My First Kimono
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: Sebenarnya, dari dulu Tenten sama sekali belum pernah memakai yang namanya kimono. Ia setiap harinya hanya memakai kaus oblong dengan celana pendek. Terkadang rok butut yang panjang. No pairing inside. AU. Don't like, don't read!


**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : I think, nope!**

**Genre : I don't know the right genre, maybe Drama?**

**A/N : Maaf banget kalau cerita ini benar-benar GaJe. Tapi, mohon dinikmati. **

**Warning : AU. GaJe, Don't like, Don't read.**

_**My First Kimono**_

_**.-.-.**_

_**-.-.-.-**_

_**.-.-.**_

"Tenten! Tolong bantu _Tou-san _angkat ini!" seru sebuah suara dari arah mobil bak.

"Iya, _Tou-san_!" balas seorang anak yang tengah duduk diatas beberapa tumpuk kayu yang berjejer. Ia dengan sigap kembali berdiri dan mulai menuju kearah mobil itu dengan sedikit berlari. Dengan tenaga yang ia punya, ia pun mulai membantu ayahnya untuk mengangkat benda-benda berat itu.

Tenten. Namanya adalah Tenten. Ia hanya seorang gadis kecil berumur 9 tahun yang miskin. Rambutnya dicepol dua berwarna coklat. Sejak kecil, ia selalu membantu orangtuanya untuk bekerja. Jika ia tidak membantu orangtuanya, maka, ia tak akan dapat makan. Ia biasa membantu ibunya berjualan kue di pasar atau membantu ayahnya menjadi pengangkat barang para pembeli di pasar. Memang bukan pekerjaan untuk anak kecil sepertinya, tetapi itulah kewajibannya sekarang.

Tenten sama sekali belum pernah sekolah. Jangankan sekolah, bahkan ia mengenal huruf pun belum. Ia hanya diajari bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang untuk hidup. Pendidikan adalah nomor kesekian bagi orangtuanya. Walaupun dalam lubuk hati Tenten yang mendalam, ia sangat ingin bersekolah, namun apa daya, nasib tidak berpihak padanya.

"Ini upah kalian, terima kasih ya." ucap seseorang berambut coklat dan tanpa pupil mata; yang sebenarnya orang yang Tenten dan ayahnya bantu memasukkan barang ke mobil. Ia pun memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas yang nominalnya belum bisa dibilang banyak.

"Sama-sama, pak. Terima kasih kembali." balas ayah Tenten sambil tersenyum ramah. Orang itu pun pergi dengan mobilnya entah kemana.

"_Tou-san_," Tenten menarik lengan baju ayahnya dengan pelan. Ayahnya hanya menoleh padanya. "Apakah uang itu sudah cukup untuk membeli kimono? Sungguh, aku ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana rasanya memakai kimono." lanjut Tenten dengan mata berbinar.

Sebenarnya, dari dulu Tenten sama sekali belum pernah memakai yang namanya kimono. Ia setiap harinya hanya memakai kaus oblong dengan celana pendek. Terkadang rok butut yang panjang. Ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang disebut kimono. Ia sudah pernah melihat bagaimana bentuk kimono, tapi ia sama sekali belum pernah memakai kimono.

"Kimono katamu? Tenten, dengar _Tou-san_, kimono bukanlah suatu hal yang penting di hidup ini. Yang kita butuhkan sekarang itu uang! Kalau tidak ada uang, kita tidak bisa makan. Dan kalau tidak makan, kita bisa mati kelaparan! Kau tahu itu? Lebih baik kau kembali membantu _tou-san_ membawa belanjaan para pengunjung daripada kau memikirkan tentang kimono." dan ayah Tenten pun berlalu. Ia mulai mencari orang yang kira-kira bisa ia bantu untuk membawakan barang belanjaannya.

Tenten sangat kecewa. Sudah lama ia ingin mencoba kimono, tapi, kenapa ayahnya bersikap begitu? Tenten menghapus butiran air mata yang telah jatuh dari matanya. Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk memakai kimono, ia tetap tidak boleh membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya. Dengan sigap, Tenten kembali membantu ayahnya bekerja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matahari perlahan-lahan mulai tenggelam. Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye kemerah-merahan. Dan udara yang panas mulai berganti menjadi sejuk.

Sore, inilah waktu yang paling Tenten suka. Bisa melihat bagaimana semuanya mulai berubah. Sambil berayun pelan di ayunan taman, ia melihat ke sekitar. Tersenyum damai sambil melihat burung-burung yang mulai terbang ke angkasa. Sungguh indah. Dengan daun-daun yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin yang bergerak pelan namun damai. Sejuk, sangat sejuk.

"Aku tidak mau! Kenapa aku selalu memakai kimono? Aku gerah! Aku sebal!" teriak seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut kuning panjang diikat satu dengan kesal.

Tenten yang mendengar itu pun sontak kaget dan melihat kearah perempuan itu. Perempuan yang berparas cantik, dengan baju mewah dan _trendy_. Perempuan itu juga sebaya dengan Tenten. Tapi.. perempuan itu terlihat kesal akan sesuatu. Dengan penasaran, Tenten pun menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Hai," sapa Tenten tersenyum ramah. Perempuan itu hanya memasang wajah kesal. "Kau kenapa? Kau bisa cerita padaku kalau mau." tawar Tenten. Perempuan itu tetap terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan wajah kesal. Namun, Tenten segera menarik tangan perempuan itu sambil mengajaknya duduk di sebuah kursi taman. "Ayo cerita padaku apa yang terjadi. Mungkin aku bisa bantu." ujarnya lagi. Ino malah menatapnya heran. "Ah, ya, aku Tenten. Kau?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Aku Ino." jawab Ino singkat. Di tangannya, tampak sebuah baju yang dilipat dengan rapi berwarna hijau dengan corak bunga.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Tenten dengan raut muka penasaran. Sungguh, ia sangat senang punya teman baru. Biasanya, ia hanya berteman dengan orang dewasa sesama kuli pengangkut barang.

Ino menatapnya sebentar lalu mulai mengangguk sambil menghela nafas pasrah. "Sebenarnya aku baru saja diberikan kimono baru oleh Ibu.."

"Wah! Bagus dong! Lalu kenapa kamu marah?" tanya Tenten memotong pembicaraan Ino.

"Haduh, dengarkan aku cerita dulu dong, baru komentar!" tegas Ino sedikit kesal. Tenten hanya tertawa canggung sambil mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak suka memakai kimono. Dari kecil, aku selalu diajarkan pakai kimono. Jalan-jalan, pakai kimono, ke pesta, pakai kimono, bahkan baju tidur pun baju tidur kimono! Aku sebal. Dan sekarang Ibu memberiku baju kimono lagi? Argh!" Ino mulai memeras baju yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku pikir kau beruntung bisa selalu memakai kimono. Memang, kenapa kau kesal dengan kimono?" tanya Tenten yang perlahan-lahan mulai meratapi nasibnya yang belum pernah memakai kimono sedikitpun.

"Aku bosan, Tenten! Di hidupku selalu saja ada kimono!" ujar Ino kesal. Rasanya, ia juga ingin meremas dua cepol rambut Tenten saking kesalnya. Tapi ia urungkan itu. Sejenak, ia menunduk. "Aku sebenarnya juga ingin seperti anak lain yang bisa memakai baju bebas yang _trendy _dan lagi _in_. Bukan baju kimono..!" tambahnya lagi.

"Tapi kau sekarang kan sedang memakai baju yang _trendy_..?" tanya Tenten dengan bingung. Setidaknya ia tidak salah untuk kali ini. Ino memang memakai baju yang _trendy_, kok! Ia memakai celana _jeans _pensil, kaus warna putih bertuliskan "_This Is My Style_", dan rompi _jeans_.

Ino sedikit terkikik, "Aku sebenarnya baru saja membeli ini di toko. Habis, aku kesal melihat kimono. Jadi aku ganti deh! Kalau di rumah nanti aku dimarahin pun, aku tidak masalah. Yang penting bisa lepas dari kimono!" jelas Ino lagi.

Tenten menatapnya lalu menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari kecilnya. "Kau aneh ya, Ino. Padahal dari dulu aku ingin sekali memakai kimono. Sungguh, aku dari dulu tidak pernah mencobanya! Apalagi memilikinya.." jelas Tenten tertunduk menceritakan kisahnya yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan itu.

Ino menatapnya kasihan. Ia meraih baju yang ada di tangannya dan menyodorkannya ke Tenten. "Kalau begitu, ambil lah ini, Tenten." ujar Ino sambil tersenyum. Tenten menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Yang benar..? Tapi ini kan kimonomu, Ino. Mana boleh aku mengambilnya!" Tenten mencoba untuk menolak walaupun hatinya berkata lain. Ia sangat ingin kimono itu, tapi.. masa ia mengambil baju Ino?

"Iya. Aku beneran kok! Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah bosan dengan kimono. Ini saja aku beli baju lain untuk mengganti kimono itu. Toh, aku masih punya banyak baju kimono di rumah. Ini untukmu saja, hitung-hitung untuk membalas budi karena telah menghiburku." Ino mengangguk. Ia memegang tangan Tenten dan menuntunnya untuk memegang kimono hijau itu. "Nah, sekarang kimono ini resmi milikmu!" lanjutnya dengan senyum ceria. "Aku harus pulang sekarang. Lain kali kita bertemu lagi ya, Tenten!" dan Ino pun mulai berlari keluar taman.

"Iya. Terima kasih ya, Ino!" balas Tenten. Ia pun memeluk kimono itu dengan erat. Senang sekali rasanya mempunyai kimono. Selanjutnya, ia berniat untuk memberitahukan ini kepada orangtuanya.

.^.^.^.^.

"_Kaa-san_, lihat! Aku sekarang sudah punya kimono!" teriak Tenten dengan muka yang sangat cerah. Ia berlari kearah ibunya yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam. "Lihat ini, _Kaa-san_! Bagus, bukan?" tanya Tenten lagi sambil memamerkan kimono hijau itu pada ibunya.

Ibu Tenten hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Tenten. "Itu adalah kimono yang sangaaat indah. _Kaa-san_ jadi ingin segera melihat bagaimana rupamu setelah memakai kimono itu." ujar Ibu kepada Tenten. Tenten hanya mengangguk dan menyuruh Ibunya untuk menunggu sebentar. Dengan sigap, ia berlari ke kamarnya untuk memakai kimono itu.

"_Kaa-san_, bagaimana?" tanya Tenten dengan senyum yang amat manis. Ia membolak-balikkan tubuhnya dengan gemulai.

"Kau sangat manis dan cantik, Tenten." puji Ibunya. "Nah, sekarang, duduk disini. Kau makan duluan ya." kata Ibunya sambil menepuk karpet disebelahnya. Tenten hanya mengangguk dan mulai duduk; masih dengan memakai kimono itu tentunya.

_Srek! _Belum berapa lama Tenten duduk, ayahnya telah pulang dan duduk di samping Tenten. Tenten hanya tersenyum ramah kearah ayahnya. Namun, ayahnya membalas dengan tatapan bingung, heran dan kesal.

"Darimana kau dapat kimono itu, Tenten?" tanya sang ayah dengan curiga. Ia menatap anaknya dengan tatapan sinis. Tenten mulai menelan ludah. Ia memang tidak takut, karena ia tidak salah apa-apa. Dia hanya takut dengan tatapan ayahnya yang berubah sinis.

"Dari teman baruku, _Tou-san_." jawab Tenten masih sambil menelan ludah.

"Jangan bohong, Tenten! Kau kan tidak punya teman yang kaya dan mempunyai kimono seindah itu! Apa jangan-jangan kau mencuri?" tanya ayahnya lagi. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah Tenten katakan. Entahlah, instingnya tidak mengatakan kalau Tenten itu jujur.

"Sungguh _Tou-san_! Ia teman baruku. Ia memang kaya, dan ia memberikanku kimono ini. Aku tidak mencuri!" tegas Tenten dengan yakin. Ia berani berkata begitu karena ia memang tidak salah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, _Tou-san_ minta kau bawa teman barumu itu kesini. Besok!" tantang ayahnya dengan tegas. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja percaya kalau itu sungguhan kimono yang diberikan oleh teman baru Tenten. Tapi, ia tetap harus membuktikan itu. Baru saja tadi Tenten meminta padanya, dan ia tidak mungkin menemukan teman baru secepat itu. Apalagi sampai memberikan sesuatu. Jadi, satu-satunya yang masuk akal hanya Tenten mencuri.

"Ba-Baiklah. Akan aku coba." jawab Tenten. Sebenarnya, bukan masalah ia berbohong atau tidak. Dia hanya takut kalau saja ia tidak dapat bertemu dengan Ino besok. Ino kan hanya teman baru Tenten yang tidak sengaja ketemu di taman. Bagaimana ia bisa mencari Ino besok?

.^.^.^.^.

Di pagi hari, ia seperti biasa membantu kedua orangtuanya untuk mencari nafkah. Tapi, ia meminta izin kepada ayahnya pada siang hari agar ia bisa mencari Ino. Ayahnya pun mengizinkan.

Dan itulah awal mula kenapa Tenten bisa berada di taman siang-siang begini. Di bawah teriknya matahari, ia duduk di sebuah ayunan. Menantikan teman barunya agar datang. _Ayolah Ino! Kumohon datanglah!_, itulah pikiran yang selalu Tenten pikirkan. Hanya itu.

Siang perlahan-lahan mulai berganti sore. Langit sudah kembali berwarna merah, dan ia sama sekali belum melihat keberadaan Ino. Hah, dimana Ino sebenarnya?

Tenten berjalan di tengah taman itu sendirian sambil melihat pemandangan sore yang memang ia suka sejak dulu. Tapi entahlah, angin sejuk yang biasa ia rasakan, hari ini menjadi angin yang dingin. Apa ia terlalu tegang?

Menit demi menit mulai terlewati. Tenten hanya duduk termenung di kursi taman. Langit sudah mulai gelap, dan Ino sama sekali belum datang. Tenten yang mulai putus asa mulai berjalan keluar area taman itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara agar ayahnya dapat mengerti masalah ini.

.^.^.^.^.

"_Tadaima.._" sapa Tenten lemas. Ia takut kalau saja ayahnya tiba-tiba memarahinya dan lebih parahnya lagi membuang kimono pertamanya itu. Argh! Itu tak akan terjadi!

"Hai, Tenten. Ayo cepat masuk!" tiba-tiba saja ayahnya menyambut Tenten dengan senyum yang sumringah. Tenten merasa heran? Kenapa ayahnya yang kemarin marah-marah kini menjadi baik? Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi!

Tenten hanya tersenyum sambil mulai masuk ke ruang utama. Dan ia kaget saat ia melihat..

INO ADA DISANA!

Yap, Ino sudah ada disana. Duduk manis dengan baju yang _trendy_. _Huft.. Sepertinya ia mengganti baju kimononya lagi.._, pikir Tenten sedikit _sweatdrop_. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya! Kenapa Ino bisa berada disini?

"Ino? Kemana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Tenten lagi. Ia mulai duduk di sebelah Ino dengan bingung dan kaget yang luar biasa.

"Ehehe, kau pasti kaget. Sebenarnya aku mengikutimu sampai rumah kemarin. Dan aku bertekad akan main ke rumahmu hari ini. Eh, kamu malah tidak ada di rumah. Jadilah aku mengobrol dengan ayahmu." jelas Ino yang berhasil membuat Tenten makin kaget dan menganga. _Well_, mungkin hanya kaget.

"Ah, ya, ngomong-ngomong kau habis darimana? Kok lama sekali pulangnya? Aku jamuran disinI!" tanya Ino dengan raut muka kesal. Tenten hanya menggeleng.

"Ah.., tidak kemana-mana kok!" jawab Tenten. Masa ia bilang kalau ia baru saja menunggu Ino di taman?

"Katakan saja yang sejujurnya, Tenten." ujar ayah Tenten yang keberadaannya sudah dilupakan oleh Ino dan Tenten. Tenten menatap ayahnya lalu mengangguk.

"Em.. Sebenarnya tadi aku menunggumu. Ayah menuduhku kalau aku mencuri baju kimono itu. Tapi, aku bilang tidak. Aku bilang itu baju yang kau berikan padaku. Lalu ayahku menyuruhku membawamu kesini, jadi aku menunggumu di taman tadi. Tapi kau tidak datang, jadinya aku ke rumah. Dan aku kaget saat kau ada disini." jelas Tenten panjang lebar. Ino mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Oh, begitukah? Aku membuatmu repot ya? Aku minta maaf. Tapi.. aku sudah ada disini. Jadi.. apakah paman mau mengakui kalau kimono itu dariku?" tanya Ino dengan pandangan penuh harap. "Lagipula itu kan kimono pertama Tenten. Aku tahu Tenten sangat menginginkannya. Makanya aku berikan. Boleh kan, paman?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Setelah mendengar ceritamu..," ayah Tenten tampak berpikir. Membuat Tenten dan Ino tegang. "Baiklah. Tapi, kau harus jaga kimono itu dengan baik ya, Tenten!" saran ayah Tenten.

Tenten mengangguk. "Iya. Terimakasih ayah!" Tenten pun berterima kasih. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melompat dan berteriak…

"YEAH! AKU SUDAH PUNYA KIMONO SEKARANG! KIMONO PERTAMAKUUU! HOREEE!"

**.^.^.OWARI.^.^.**

**Hwa… apakah ini fic yang Gaje? Kayaknya sih begitu.. ^^" .. hmm.. tapi aku harap ini fic yang cukup bagus. Ide ini muncul saat Mel pengen beli kimono tapi nggak dapet-dapet. Ahaha, inspirasi yang datang mendadak ya? Tapi cerita Mel nggak kayak Tenten kok. Hanya intisari ceritanya aja yang sama.**

_**Well, mind to review this gorgeous *plak* fic?**_


End file.
